The Greatest Trick The Devil Ever Pulled
by Dragon Elexus
Summary: ... was convince the world she didn't exist. (Or: Rose Quartz and the renegade Pearl head out on an important mission.)


**The Greatest Trick The Devil Ever Pulled**

"Are you sure we want to do this?" Pearl asked. "It could be a trap."

"We have no choice," Rose Quartz said, and strode forward.

It was just the two of them. The foothills and forest felt very empty. Both of them wished they had someone else at their side, anyone else– but a large number would only be a hindrance to their goal.

They crested a hill. In the valley was a procession of Gems, following a pink palanquin.

Rose Quartz stopped.

Pearl stopped.

The palanquin stopped.

The retinue around the palanquin stopped too, but while the Crystal Gems were completely still, the Gems below practically buzzed with nervous anticipation. Agates shifted uneasily from foot to foot. A Sapphire stood stock still, only the frost dusting her dress betraying her uncertainty. A Pearl's head poked out from behind the palanquin's curtain, her eyes widening when she saw the figures on the hill, then ducking back.

"Enough," came a voice from inside, lilting and beautiful. "No more fussing. I know what I am doing."

Pink Diamond stepped out of the Palanquin.

Pink Diamond. The Gem Rose Quartz had been made for.

Pink Diamond. The Gem who had been Rose Quartz's oldest friend.

Pink Diamond. The Gem that Rose Quartz had betrayed.

Rose Quartz did not salute. But she did bow her head a fraction. After a moment, Pink Diamond bowed her head back.

Pearl watched the gesture of goodwill warily, and summoned her spear. Below, the agates adjusted the grips on their own weapons, but Pink Diamond dismissed them with a wave. "That will not be necessary."

It had taken a lot of time to reach this point. Many secret messages, covert meetings. Many pleas, many bargains. More than once, Rose Quartz had despaired, thinking she'd never get through her old master's pride.

But… Pink Diamond had softened, just enough. Grown tired of the fighting. Grown tired of the anger. Grown tired of watching her own colony destroyed.

She had agreed to concede the planet Earth to the Crystal Gems. All that was left was to put the treaty in writing.

Rose Quartz smiled at her, and began down the hill, leaving Pearl behind. Halfway down the hill; three quarters; fourth fifths. Pink Diamond watched her approach. By the time Rose Quartz was only a few feet away, a slow, genuine smile began to spread across Pink Diamond's face, and she took a step closer.

Then, in an instant, it happened.

Out of nowhere, a new figure appeared. White dress; pink curls; sword in hand.

Rose Quartz. Not a Rose Quartz. The Rose Quartz. Or an exact duplicate, down to the tiniest details.

Rose– the real Rose– could do nothing but blink in confusion. Pink Diamond stood there, equally confused. And then the false Rose leapt at the Diamond and plunged her sword right through her belly–

Rose Quartz's blade could not damage a gem.

But the false one could.

There was a scream; a crack. The murderous fake Rose vanished, leaving only the real one behind.

For a moment, there was silence.

Then chaos.

All of Pink Diamond's people began to scream. The Agates attacked, the rubies on their heals. Rose just stood there, too stunned to move, not even trying to defend herself. Pearl flew down into the fray, grabbed her lover by the hand– pulled, dragged her away, running as fast as she could– if they stayed, they would surely be killed–

Rose ran automatically, but her mind was still back at the palanquin, on the pink shards lying in the grass.

Framed.

She'd been framed.

She'd been framed, and Pink Diamond had been shattered.

She didn't know how– by shapeshifting, or holograms, so some other mechanism entirely– Or by who, or why–

But this she did know:

Pink Diamond had been destroyed. And with her, any chance for peace.

oOoOo

 **Summary:** I don't actually subscribe to the "Rose Quartz was framed [by the Diamonds]" theory, but when I got this prompt, I knew it was the perfect chance to explore that possibility.

Thanks to CoreyWW for the prompt. :3


End file.
